


If Walls Could Talk

by federicobernardeschi



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/federicobernardeschi/pseuds/federicobernardeschi
Summary: Iceman fucks Maverick's brains out in the locker room.





	If Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by If Walls Could Talk by 5sos! :)

_ Some things are meant to be secret and not to be heard  _

_ So if I tell you, just keep it and don’t say a word _

_ When the doors are closing, it’s bound to get loud _

_ — _

Iceman has Maverick pressed up against the cool wall of the locker room, his mouth moving across his neck feverishly, their flight gear were long discarded somewhere in a forgotten pile. It was the aftermath of a successful mission, simple but so, so rewarding. 

They had stayed behind long enough until after all their teammates have left, certain that they would be left alone.

“You’ve done so well today, baby,” Iceman whispers against Maverick’s jaw as he slides his thigh between Maverick’s open legs, giving him the friction he so desperately craved. Maverick always had a praise kink. 

“Jump for me,” Iceman says as he lifts him up and slams him into one of the lockers. Maverick gives a loud whine at that, being manhandled and fucked against a locker after a mission was something that he loved. Wrapping his legs around Iceman’s waist, the locker on his back for support. 

—

_ If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything _ _   
_ _ Because they've seen way too many things _

Iceman clamps his hand over Maverick’s plush lips when he hears the distant sound of people talking loudly travel into the locker room, his hand remaining there until the sounds faded. 

“Suck,” Iceman commands as he shoved two fingers into Maverick’s mouth. He instantly obeys, his tongue sliding across Iceman’s fingers hastily, trying to get them as wet as possible. He moaned at the lewd act, he knew Maverick likes it rough, especially after a mission. 

—

_ 'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling _ _   
_ _ Yeah, we'd fall from grace _

When Iceman deems his fingers wet enough, he pulled his fingers out and slowly eases both of his fingers into Maverick’s hole.

Maverick moans wantonly at the intrusion, “Fuck, Ice, more please, more.” He looked at him, pupils blown wide and glassy. 

—

_ If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything _

_ Because they've seen way too many things _

Iceman loved how sensitive his baby already is with only two fingers. “Shh, baby, patience,” he smirks. 

Maverick lets out a shaky moan as Iceman’s fingers rubs over his prostate, looking utterly debauched right there and then, straddling Ice’s waist with tears in his eyes from the frustration and need of more, more, more. 

“Please, Ice, please. Fuck, I need this, please, just fuck me,” Mave sobs into Ice’s neck, he needs this, he just needs,  _ wants _ to be fucked and cuddled. 

“Don’t you wanna be prepped more? You’re going to be sore if you don’t,” Iceman said, looking at him. 

“Fuck, I’m ready, We don’t even have training tomorrow. Please, just fuck me, Ice,” Maverick replied, nodding. 

Iceman gingerly withdrew his fingers just as Maverick whined at the emptiness, his hole clenching around nothing. 

Maverick screamed as Iceman shoved himself to the hilt, filling him up oh so perfectly and prompting Iceman to kiss him, swallowing his scream. His tongue licked into Maverick’s mouth. 

“Quiet, baby. Don’t wanna get caught now, do we?” Ice says as they parted, and Maverick shook his head, whining. 

Maverick is always so tight, so warm, so pliant for him. Ice always loved fucking him after missions, when he is the softest and obedient. 

The burn was something that Maverick loved and craved, he knew that two fingers weren’t enough to prep him, but right now all he could think about was how much he needed Ice’s cock in him. 

—

_ 'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling _

_ Yeah, we'd fall from grace _

_ If these walls could talk _

They stay like that for a moment, Maverick breathing shallowly onto Ice’s neck, his legs still around Ice’s waist. 

“Ice, move, fuck,” Maverick moans breathlessly, already not being able to form coherent words. 

Iceman chuckles wordlessly as he pulls back and slams into Maverick, nailing his prostate dead on. Maverick whimpers, eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Mave. You’re so tight, such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Gonna fuck you until you can’t walk for a week, everyone’s gonna know you got fucked in the lockers like a cheap slut.” Ice whispers throatily into Maverick’s ear.

“Fuck,” Maverick moans, his cock hard and red and leaking precum, trapped between their bodies. 

Iceman pulls back slowly before slamming back into him, setting a fast pace, fucking Maverick harder. Hitting Maverick’s bundle of nerves in every thrust, sending waves of pleasure shot up Maverick’s spine, rendering him a babbling mess. 

“Ice, please, you feel so good, oh god, fuck,” Maverick hears himself saying, even though he doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. 

—

_ I love your hair in your face _

_ I wouldn't dare let you down _

Ice pushes Maverick’s hair back from his sweat soaked forehead, “You’re so beautiful, Mave. So pretty, so good for me.” He feels Maverick clench, a sign that he’s close. 

Maverick feels Ice’s hips slam into him, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the locker room. It feels so dirty and wrong but so, so good. Maverick knows that it is wrong but he’s high on this feeling, this feeling of utter euphoria. He feels the warm coil of fire of his orgasm build in his belly. 

“I’m close, oh fuck, I’m so close. Oh god, harder, Ice, please, don’t stop.” Maverick holds onto him even tighter, as Ice snakes a hand between them. 

Iceman holds Maverick’s cock in his hand, and begins to move furiously. “You wanna cum for me, Mave? Cum like the pretty whore you are for me?” 

“Yes, Ice. I wanna cum for you, please let me cum.” Maverick moans, unable to take the assault on both his cock and prostate at the same time. He repeats Ice’s name like a mantra, surging forward to meet his mouth. 

The kiss is more teeth than anything, desperate and needy. Ice’s teeth nips at Mave’s lips, already swollen to a pretty cherry red. 

—

_ If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything _

_ Because they've seen way too many things _

“Ice! I’m gonna cum, oh god, fuck-” Maverick couldn’t finish his sentence before the warm heat in his belly unfurls, and he tips over the edge. He spills on his and Ice’s abs, shaking from the strength of his orgasm. He clenches around Ice, making him groan. 

It only takes Iceman only a few more thrusts before he spills into Maverick, his release painting Maverick’s walls. 

“Mave, you alright? That was intense.” Ice asks as he gingerly sets Maverick down. 

Maverick hisses as he regains the use of his legs and the feeling of Ice’s release leaking from his hole, “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for that Ice. I love you.” He says as he presses a soft kiss onto the corner of Iceman’s lips. 

“You’re sappy when you’re fucked out, you know?” Iceman smirks as he lifted Maverick again, carrying him into the showers. “And yes, I love you too.” 

“I know,” Maverick replies, as he allows himself to be carried bridal style, flashing Iceman one of his brilliant smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> ay hi,, im lowkey obsessed with these two and i was without internet for a couple of days so i just banged this out lmao and it is not beta'd. kudos and comments are much appreciated and it would make me hella happy :) love!!!!


End file.
